willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaylie Watson
History Early Life Kaylie was born on 14th February 1995, to Darren and Karen Watson. She had two sisters, Amy and Andrea, and one brother, Aaron. Her dad left in 1995, shortly after Kaylie was born, leaving Karen a single mum of four. Kaylie went to St. Mark's School, along with her boyfriend Zac Pemberton and friends Beth Grant and Catherine Ford. Kaylie's brother Aaron left for Australia, leaving life at home a bit less busy. (DW: The Demon Headmaster, Virtual Reality) Kaylie had liked Zac for a while before Beth introduced them at a park outside of school. They quickly bonded, and Zac revealed that Conner was travelling with the Doctor and Georgia. (DW: Attack of the Clowns) Along with Harry Ladbrook they researched the Doctor on the internet, and was surprised when he arrived at their school. (DW: The Demon Headmaster) The Doctor When Conner arrived, he and Kaylie didn't get along. Kaylie, Harry and Zac snuck into the school at night, but found only Bert Brayswell and Mr Roberts. She was then later attacked, and was present when Zac killed the Slitheen with vinegar. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) Kaylie found out a while later that Zac had disappeared, and kept clippings from newspapers of him and Conner. One day she was in her brother's room playing on his console, when she was sucked into the TV. Kaylie found herself in Virtual Reality, and with the help of Georgia, Conner, the Doctor, Zac and Harry she escaped. Kaylie proved to be rescourceful when she knocked a giant fly out of the sky to protect Zac, who decided to remain at home with her after. (DW: Virtual Reality/ Game Over) She also helped stop Tiger-Face at the London Credit Bank. (DW: Neurosis) Zac called Conner back home in October, and they enjoyed time with Kaylie on the Spidership. Things took a deadly turn when Giant Spiders attacked the students. (DW: The Spidership) Kaylie escaped with Zac, Andrea and Amy, and made their way to the lifeboats. The four survived the Magnet Warrior and Dalek attacks, but her friends Harry and Conner were not so lucky. She was dropped off in Portsmouth, distraught at Conner and Harry's deaths. (DW: Betrayal and Death, The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) When she next saw the Doctor and Georgia she was being persued by a Cyberman, and was lucky to escape with her life when she was almost converted. Despite this, she and Zac enjoyed a happy Christmas. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) Zac left with the Doctor and Georgia to get a plaque for Conner, and when he returned Kaylie doubted if she would see the Doctor or Georgia again. (DW: The New Zygon World) She was proven wrong, and a month or so later the Doctor and Georgia arrived with Conner in tow. He had been imprisoned on the TimeSpan ship, and Kaylie and Conner put aside their differences to defeat Sybil and save the world. (DW: Fun at the Fair/ Attack of the Clowns) She then helped Drornk return home, giving him orange juice instead of alcohol. (DW: Drornk Driving) She began writing a diary at the insistance of her mum. She wrote about the Adult Invasion, which she and Zac stopped. She then destroyed the diary, wondering what would happen if anybody read it. (DW: Kaylie's Key) One Trip Kaylie found herself travelling to Pluto with the Doctor, Georgia, Conner and Zac, but was not impressed when they left her behind. She helped Ikorg Ymashen escape from prison, and saved the whole of Pluto and Sednia before returning home. (DW: Snowfall in the City) She was excited to meet Korena Hashimoto, until they were attacked by Death Collectors. (DW: Neurosis) When the Doctor arrived from the 41st Century, Kaylie, Zac and Beth took him to the Aquari Aquatics Factory. The group were trapped by rising water, and almost died until Beth spotted a loose tile in the ceiling. They were confronted by the Master, who headed back to the future. Kaylie, Zac and Beth waited in vain for the Doctor to return, little knowing that Dalek Gain was watching from the bushes. (DW: The Water's Song) When Conner was returned to Earth, he stayed at Kaylie's house for several months. She persuaded him to return to St. Mark's, where she collected good GCSE results. She later started a food fight with Conner, before he spent Christmas at the Bell house. After Christmas, Conner returned to Kaylie's house for a further two months. When he left, he thanked her, and promised to be at school the following week, worrying about his life if the Doctor ever abandoned him again. (DW: Christmas Bells) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right, Kaylie never met the Doctor. She died when the Titanic crashed into London. At that point she and Zac had never properly been introduced, so Zac didn't care. This altered when Donna and Rose changed the timeline, and Kaylie met the Doctor again. (DW: Turn Left) Watson, Kaylie Watson, Kaylie Watson, Kaylie Watson, Kaylie